Tout avait commencer par une mauvaise journée
by Lyly2003
Summary: Spoiler 3x22! Bonnie en a fini avec les vampires. Elle a conclu un pacte avec Klaus et après qu'elle lui ait rendu son corps il quitera la ville avec les autres Originaux. Mais tout se complique quand elle rencontre Kol. Kennet Stebekah Klaroline Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord les raison pour lesquelles je commence cette fic, eh bien pour commencer je suis frustrer par le final et je n'ait pas vraiment la patience d'attendre jusqu'en Octobre. Et ensuite, je pense que les scénaristes me déteste parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'on aurait eu du Klaroline, du Kennet, du Delena et du Stebekah.**

**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ni aucun de ses personnages. Tout ça appartient a la CW et a L.J. Smith**

Tout avait commencer par une mauvaise journée.

En effet, tout avait commencer par une mauvaise journée pour Bonnie Bennet.

La journée avait commencer par une dispute entre elle et Jamie. Elle aimer vraiment Jamie, mais il voulait s'impliquer dans le monde surnaturelle et mieux la connaître, et elle ne voulait rien de plus, cependant elle ne pouvait pas l'impliquer là-dedans. Ensuite Jeremy l'avait appeler et lui avait dit qu'Elena était a l'hôpital parce qu'elle avait apparemment une commotion cérébrale, puis Elijah Mikaelson était arriver et avait demander a Elena de lui rendre le corps de son frère.

On aurait pu penser qu'après que son frère l'ait littéralement et métaphoriquement poignarder dans le dos et laisser dans un cercueil pendant des mois il aurait était heureux de se débarrasser de son frère, on aurait pu penser que Rebekah que Klaus avait laisser pourrir dans un cercueil et qui lui avait mentit pendant des siècle aurait était heureuse de se débarrasser de lui, on aurait pu penser Klol, ou Kol, enfin peu importe son nom, on aurait pu penser qu'il serait lui aussi heureux de se débarrasser de Klaus après avoir était trahit par lui, mais apparemment la famille était une valeur universelle.

Comme si elle avait eu besoin de ça !

Comme si Klaus n'était pas assez fort seul, il fallait que quand elle arriver enfin a le neutraliser, le reste de la famille arrive au pas de course pour sauver leur frère adorer.

Et donc, alors qu'Alaric se diriger droit vers cette entrepôt où Damon avait stocker le corps de Klaus, elle avait dû conclure un pacte avec son ennemi juré, celui qui avait tuer et menacer toute les personne qu'elle aimer, et ça pour précisément sauver ces même personnes.

La vie avait un sens de l'ironie beaucoup trop grand a son goût.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir respirer pour un quart de seconde quand Stefan avait appeler pour lui dire qu'Elena avait eu un accident.

Un accident provoquer par Rebekah. Bizarrement elle n'avait pas était surprise que les Originaux les trahissent encore une fois. Les Originaux n'était loyaux qu'envers eux-même. Elena aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps.

Elena était maintenant un vampire. Elena était devenu un vampire. Et bien que Bonnie n'aime pas se l'avouer elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir son amie comme avant.

« Ah, tu est enfin là. » la salua Klaus alors que Bonnie entrer dans la petite grange où Klaus avait élu domicile.

Elle n'avait pas demander ce qui était arriver aux propriétaires de la grange. Elle ne voulait pas la réponse.

« Caroline vas bien ? » la questionna Klaus et Bonnie remarqua qu'il sembler presque... Timide.

« Oui, elle vas bien. » se contenta-t-elle pourtant de répondre.

Elle savait tout de l'obsession de Klaus pour Caroline et moins elle en disait mieux ce serait.

« Je t'ait apporter du sang. » déclara Bonnie en lui montrant la glaciaire qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.

« Merci. » dit Klaus avec un sourire narquois.

Elle le regarda marcher dans la cuisine et verser le sang dans un verre en cristal. Ses gestes était calmes et précis. Elle se demanda comment est-ce qu'il pouvait aller d'une humeur a l'autre aussi facilement. Quelque heures plus tôt quand elle lui avait apprit le décès d'Elena par la main de sa sœur il avait était en colère et avait briser quasiment tout sur son passage, et maintenant il était parfaitement calme et recueillie.

« Il faut que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. » annonça-t-il en mettant le verre dans l'évier.

« Quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère. « Je n'en ait pas déjà fait assez pour toi ? »

« Il faut que tu contacte ma famille. » continua Klaus comme si elle n'avait rien dit. « Je doit leur parler. Kol, Elijah... Rebekah. »

Il laissa sortir le dernier nom dans un gémissement plaintif. Il détester sa sœur pour avoir ruiner toute ses chances de créer une armée d'hybrides. Dieu, oui, il la détester, mais il avait besoin d'elle tout simplement. Elle était son garde-fou dans cette étendue de solitude et mort qui avait engloutit son existence.

« Je n'ait pas leur numéro. » l'informa-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire au ridicule de cette situation.

Cette phrase sembler tellement... Banale. Surtout dans la situation dans laquelle ils était maintenant.

Il prit son téléphone et tapa rapidement un numéro en lui passant le téléphone.

Elle soupira de mécontentement mais accepta toutefois.

/

Tout avait commencer par une mauvaise journée.

En effet, tout avait commencer par une mauvaise journée pour Kol Mikaelson.

La journée avait commencer par l'apparition d'une Rebekah complètement affoler et en pleur. Kol avait était avec Elijah a New York et ils avaient a peine put comprendre un mot de ce que leur sœur leur disait au milieu de ses sanglots.

Au final il s'était avérer que leur mère chérie avait créer un chasseur pratiquement indestructible, comme Mikael, et que Nik avait était neutraliser par une sorcière Bennet et par les frères Salvatore.

Il ne s'en était pas vraiment soucier par contre, et il avait eu du mal a comprendre pourquoi Bekah était dans un tel état. Elle avait agit comme si un terrible drame s'était produit alors que la situation avait était plutôt simple.

Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser leur frères dans un cercueil. Cette petite bande d'abrutis avait réellement crut qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'attaquer a un des leurs sans qu'ils ne ripostent ?

Son plan avait était celui-ci : ils aller attraper tous ceux qui était mêler de près ou de loin a toute cette affaire, les torturer, les menacer, menacer leur famille et au bout du compte ils leurs dirait où était leur frères, ensuite ils tuerait Elena pour se débarrasser du chasseur de vampires.

Ça avait était un plan parfait. Et Rebekah avait hautement approuver, elle s'était lever immédiatement et avait dit qu'ils devrait partir sur le champ. Sauf que bien sûr Elijah n'avait pas était d'accord. Il avait voulu éviter toute éffusion de sang, avait voulu faire les choses bien et avec tact. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre, et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'Elena meurt.

Il ne l'avait pas dit mais ça avait était parfaitement clair. Il l'avait comprit et Bekah aussi apparemment car elle avait sauter sur ses pieds et avait hurler a son frère pendant ce qui sembler des heures. Elle ne se calma que quand Elijah lui dit que c'était le moyen le plus sûr de retrouver Nik car une fois Elena morte plus personne n'accepterait de les aider, même sous la contrainte.

Donc, le plan avait changer. Le plan avait était qu'Elijah arrive a convaincre le double de lui donner le corps de leur frère, ce qui avait étonnement bien marcher, Kol devait alors attendre sa sœur a la sortie de Mystic Falls pour emporter le corps de leur frères et emporter Bekah avec lui. Il n'avait pas était heureux de devoir fuir encore une fois mais il s'était résigner, car après tout au vu des fréquentation du double elle ne tarderait pas a mourir bien assez tôt.

Mais les choses ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Quand il est finalement devenu évident que ni Rebekah, ni Elijah, et encore moins Nik ne viendrait il avait couru a Mystic Falls et avait trouver Rebekah quasiment en état d'hyperventilation en lui répétant qu'elle n'avait rien put faire pour le sauver. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de savoir de qui elle parler, mais ça avait était une surprise pour lui de sentir les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux a l'annonce de la mort de son frère.

Voir sa petite sœur pleurer avait était pour lui un calvaire, et la seule chose qu'il avait pût dire pour la réconforter avait était que maintenant plus personne ne pouvait les tuer car le chasseur de vampire était mort en même temps que le double. Mais ça n'avait pas était très convainquant. Ca ne l'avait pas était pour lui et sûrement pas aussi pour Bekah.

Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire en voyant Elijah couper la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec Stefan Salvatore, c'était que les chose ne s'arrangerait pas.

La posture de Rebekah avait prit un air notable d'anxiété. Elle était presque tremblante au moment où Elijah fini l'appel, et Kol se jura qu'il mourait avant que quelqu'un ne fasse du mal a sa sœur. Frère ou pas.

« Ce fut Stefan. » lui dit-il, répétant les informations que Bekah avait déjà donner a Kol.

Celui-ci regarda leur frère aîné avec suspicion. Sa voix était dangereusement basse et faussement calme, avertissant de la tempête imminente d'émotions qui accompagner toujours Elijah quand il s'agissait des Petrovas.

« Elijah, je l'ai fait pour nous- » commença leur sœur d'ue voix qui aurait sans aucun doute pût amadouer Niklaus, ou Kol, ou les deux, mais Elijah était maintenant bien au-delà de la fureur.

« Tu l'as tuée, allant à l'encontre de notre parole, tu a tuer une innocente jeune fille- »

« Elle n'est pas innocente ! Le sang Nik est sur ses mains ! _Notre frère._ Et je refuse de prendre le risque de te perdre, ou de perdre Kol ! Si seulement tu avait pris soin de nous comme tu a toujours pris soin de ces maudites Petrovas ! Ça n'a jamais changé. Tu pense que Nik ne m'as jamais parler de Katerina? Tu n'hésiterait pas a sacrifier l'un d'entre nous pour ces putains. Elena est morte et il te reste à choisir ! »

Le venin dans la bouche d'Elijah l'étouffait presque, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait pousser sa sœur contre un mur tandis que les cadres de s'écraser sur le sol autour d'elle. Il réagiser rarement de manière physique, mais pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait gérer pour ne pas arracher son cœur. Ne pourrait-elle pas arrêter de le provoquer ? Ne pourrait-elle pas cesser d'agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait, juste pour une nuit ?

La main puissante Kol le tira loin de leur sœur et Kol se plaça devant celle-ci. Elijah était son frère et il l'aimer, mais Dieu il faudrait qu'il soit bel et bien mort pour qu'il laisse sa sœur être traiter ainsi.

« Tu a profané notre nom de famille ! » reprit Elijah avec rage. « Et maintenant Kol et moi allons être obligé de supporter la honte de tes actions. Actions dont je me serais attendu de la part de Niklaus, mais pas de toi, Rebekah. »

« Oh, mais ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi mon cher frère. Personnellement je ne pense pas que cette famille ait eu un jour de l'honneur. » railla Kol en posant un bras sur les épaules de Bekah.

Elijah secoua la tête puis s'éloigna de ses frères et sœurs.

Quand il fut partit sa sœur tomba a nouveau dans une crise de sanglots incontrôlables et au bout de trois heures, cinq jeunes fille vider de leur sang, neuf calmants et toute la persuasion dont Kol pouvait faire preuve, Bekah s'endormit enfin et Kol se permit de lâcher un gros soupir en regardant un carnet le croquis de son frère hybride.

Il y en avait beaucoup de paysage, quelque uns de leur ancien village, plusieurs de Caroline Forbes, et le reste des dessins était essentiellement des dessins de leur famille : Finn, Henrich, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol.

Il sentit une larmes solitaire couler sur son visage et la chassa aussitôt. Son frère lui manquer. Non pas qu'il aller l'avouer a quiconque mais... Il lui manquer.

Il avait ordonnait a plusieurs vampires qu'il avait contraint d'emballer tout ce dont lui et sa sœur avait besoin pour partir dès le lendemains quand il a entendu la sonnerie feutrée de son Blackberry. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien l'appeler, et surtout comment cette personne avait réussi a avoir son numéro de téléphone. Il s'apprêter a raccrocher quand la curiosité eu le meilleur de lui et qu'il répondit par un provisoire :

« Oui ? »

« Euh, c'est Bonnie. » répondit une douce voix a l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il grogna en essayant de se rappeler qui était cette fille et comment est-ce qu'il l'avait rencontrer, mais surtout comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir son numéro de téléphone. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne a ne pas trop en dire a ses aventure d'un soir.

« Écoute, princesse. » soupira-t-il en décidant de ne y aller par quatre chemin. « J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée et je ne me souvient pas de toi, donc- »

« Bonnie Bennet. » s'énerva la voix de la jeune fille.

Peu importe ce a quoi il s'était attendu ça n'avait pas était a ça. Bonnie Bennet. La descendante d'Ayana, le femme qui avait emprisonner son frère dans un cercueil, celle qui haïssait les vampires avec la même haine qu'il haïssait les sorcières. Pourquoi diable l'appelait-elle ?

« Moi aussi j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, mais il faut que je te parle. Il y a une grange a la sortie de la ville. Vient m'y rejoindre. »

Il rit un peu en entendant le ton autoritaire de la sorcière. Que pensait-elle faire au juste ? Elle avait réussit son petit sortilège sur Nik seulement parce qu'elle avait eu a ses cotés deux vampire et un hybride qui avait fait le sale travail pour elle. Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir être une menace pour lui ?

« Laisse-moi devinez. » ricana Kol dans son téléphone. « Tu a passé une si mauvaise journée que tu a maintenant des envie de suicide. »

« C'est a propos de ton frère. » reprit la voix calme de Bonnie Bennet. « Tu vient oui ou non ? »

« Laisse-moi cinq minutes. » dit-il d'une voix dépourvu de toute légèreté.

Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait lui dire sur son frère une chose était sûr, elle avait définitivement envie de mourir.

/

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas tout simplement dit que j'étais vivant ? » se plaignit Klaus pour la centième fois.

« Parce que je ne me voyez pas lui dire au téléphone que j'avais fait voyager le frère qu'il croyait mort dans le corps d'un des hybrides que son même frère avait transformer et qui avait aider a le neutraliser. » rétorqua-t-elle avec rage.

Klaus se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Quelque part au fond de son esprit il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il était épuiser d'être dans ce corps et il ne voulait rien de plus que retrouver son corps d'Originel. Comment Tyler Lockwood pouvait-il vivre ainsi ? Dans un corps aussi... Faible.

« Je ne veut plus jamais avoir a faire a l'un d'entre vous. » reprit Bonnie d'une voix glacial. « J'ai tout perdu a cause de toi. Alors quand je t'aurait rendu ton corps tu partira avec ta famille et tu nous laissera seuls, moi et mes amis. »

Klaus allait répliquer une réponse pleine d'esprit mais il a était distrait par la voiture de son petit frère qui venait de se garer.

« Sorcière, sorcière. » chantonna une voix aux accents britannique depuis l'entrée. « Devine qui vas mourir ce soir ? »

Alors que Kol entrer dans la pièce Bonnie était prête a lui lancer une remarque acerbe, a lui dire qu'elle pouvait sans problème le tuer (même si elle savait que c'était faut et qu'elle estimer avoir suffisamment de problème avec les Originaux), peut-être même provoquer chez lui un anévrisme mais quoi qu'elle ait voulu dire elle s'arrêta immédiatement quand elle l'aperçu.

Il n'était rien de ce qu'elle avait imaginer. Elle n'avait jamais rencontrer Kol Mikaelson auparavant et elle avait imaginer qu'il serait comme Elijah, ou comme Klaus. Mais quand elle vu son visage elle eu toute les peine du monde a croire qu'il était un vampire, qui plus est un vampire Originel. Il ressembler a un ange, ses traits était fins et délicats, et son visage était remplit d'innocence et de pureté.

C'était le genre de visage qui vous emportez dans des rêves a la fois chaste et délicieux.

Cependant elle fut vite obliger de revenir sur Terre quand il se déplaça a une vitesse surhumaine et qu'il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge.

**Voilà, c'est le commencement. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je devrait vraiment continuer, alors faite-moi savoir ce que vous en penser.**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les alertes ! C'est la première fois que j'écris du Kennet alors j'espère que c'était pas trop mal. Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas mit à jour mais j'ai d'autre fic en attente et j'ai eu plein de boulot ces derniers temps.**

**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ni aucun de ses personnages. Tout ça appartient a la CW et a L.J. Smith**

Bonnie se maudit intérieurement pour sa stupidité qui sembler être en ce moment sans bornes. A quoi avait-elle pensé au juste ? Depuis quand est-ce que Bonnie Bennet se laisser tromper par l'apparence d'un vampire ? Depuis quand Bonnie Bennet baissait-elle la garde devant un vampire ?

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant.

Et ça ne lui arriverait plus a partir de maintenant.

Elle focalisa en elle tous ses pouvoirs et le propulsa à l'extrémité de la pièce. Il grogna et aller se relever mais elle l'arrêta immédiatement en donnant un anévrisme. A son grand désarrois l'effet ne sembla être que temporaire et il se releva aussitôt, prêt à l'attaquer a nouveau. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, elle fit tournoyer un pieux et l'envoya droit dans son cœur, mais c'est à peine si ça sembla l'affecter. Il l'aurait sûrement encore attaqué si Klaus n'était pas intervenu.

« Arrête ! » ordonna-t-il en se plaçant devant Bonnie.

Kol regarda Tyler Lockwood avec des yeux septiques, presque comme si il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de réellement lui donner des ordres. Pour être tout à fait sincère _il ne pouvait pas croire_ que ce loup, cet hybride que son frère avait engendré sur une impulsion, ait eu le culot de lui parler ainsi.

Personne ne lui donner jamais d'ordres. Bien que Nik et Elijah l'ait fait a l'occasion il ne les avait que rarement écouté. Et les quelques fois où il les avait écouté ça avait était effectivement différent puisqu'ils étaient ses frères. Mais si ce loup croyait vraiment pouvoir se comporter en preux chevalier et lui donner des ordres c'est qu'il avait vraiment perdu l'esprit.

De toute manière il n'était pas censé être mort étant donner que Nik l'était aussi ? Pourquoi son frère avait pût mourir et comment lui avait-il pût échapper a la mort ?

C'était injuste.

Il aller corriger cette erreur.

Il ne réfléchit pas deux fois à ces actions et il enfonça rapidement sa main dans la poitrine de Tyler Lockwood en serrant son cœur douloureusement.

« Kol, arrête. »

Il fut surprit de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de peur dans ses yeux mais plutôt de l'exaspération, et presque de l'amusement.

« Arrête, c'est ton frère. » avertit la sorcière Bennet avec des yeux flamboyant, comme si elle s'apprêter encore as provoqué encore un anévrisme.

Cependant il ne s'attarda sur la seconde pensée que pour une fraction de seconde. Son frère. Elle oser dire que c'était son frère. Comment osait-elle ?

« J'ai fait son âme en dehors de son corps avant qu'Alaric ne le tue. Ton frère est vivant. Simplement dans un autre corps. »

La partie raisonnable de lui-même lui disait de l'écouter. Elle lui disait que peut-être c'était possible. Mais depuis quand était-il raisonnable ?

« Je ne te croit pas. » dit-il tout simplement a la sorcière.

Le loup roula des yeux, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il ait cette réaction.

« Quand... »

Tyler Lockwood essaya de rependre sa respiration alors que Kol avait encore sa main qui presser son cœur.

« Deux mois avant notre transformation, il y avait une fête dans le village toi, toi et moi y étions allé sans Mikael ne le sache. »

Kol le lâcha, en état de choc. Il venait de lui donner un argument pour prouver ses dires, mais Kol n'était toujours pas convaincu. Cette sorcière et toute sa bande de pathétiques humains avaient essayé de tuer Nik pendant toute une année. Et maintenant elle aurait décidé de le sauver ? Non. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » insista-t-il avec suspicion.

« Ensuite on est allé a cette fête et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de draguer une fille, je crois qu'elle s'appelait Ola. Elle était fiançait a Walfrid, mais tu a pourtant continuer à la draguer, Walfrid a su que tu l'avais embrassé, il t'a frappé, et puis son frère, Felix, est arrivé alors je l'aie moi aussi frapper, et... »

Klaus secoua la tête avec exaspération. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour avoir une petite séance de nostalgie avec son frère.

« Bon sang, Kol, est-ce que je dois vraiment te raconter ça ? »

Kol eu l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger pendant ce qui sembler être des heures. Il se souvenait que très bien de cette fête. Nik et lui avait décidé de sortir discrètement de leur hutte à la tomber de la nuit pour aller a cette fête. Il ne l'avait dit a aucun de leur frères et sœurs, Henrik était trop jeune pour qu'ils l'emmènent, Finn bien sûr l'aurait immédiatement dit a leur car il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir leur mère ou leur père, Elijah se serait inquiéter si il avait su qu'il avait prévu de sortir en pleine nuit, et Rebekah était habituellement un peu trop... Sympathique, avec les autres hommes du village quand aucun de de leur parents n'était avec eux. Donc ils avaient décidé d'y aller seuls.

Tout c'était très bien passé et Kol avait était plus qu'heureux de voir Ola là-bas. Elle était la plus belle femme du village et bien qu'elle soit fiançait ça n'avait absolument pas déranger Kol. Il l'avait voulu, et il s'était juré qu'il l'aurait. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il ne réussisse à l'attirer loin de la fête et lui volait des baiser brûlant, mais très vite après, Walfrid les avait surprit, Kol et lui s'était battu et Kol avait presque gagné, mais Felix était arrivé et la dernière chose dont Kol s'était souvenu au milieu des coups qui avait fusé avait était Nik qui avait jeté les deux hommes a terre.

Il s'était attendu a ce que Nik en parle a Mikael, comme Finn l'aurait fait, où qu'il lui fasse la morale, comme Elijah l'aurait fait, où alors qu'il se moque de lui, comme Rebekah l'aurait fait, mais Nik avait tout simplement sourit en lui disant qu'il avait rendu la soirée plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait pensait. Ils étaient rentré chez eux et Kol avait fait promettre a Nik de ne jamais en reparler a quiconque. Il avait tenu parole, même après mille ans personne n'était au courant de son petit secret.

Il n'y avait que Nik qui pouvait savoir cela.

« Nik ! » s'exclama Kol, regardant Tyler Lockwood avec incrédulité, ayant encore du mal à croire que c'était bien son frère qui se tenait devant lui. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu soit encore en vie. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Klaus, souriant en voyant que Kol le fixer toujours avec scepticisme. « Et je te préviens quand j'aurais récupérer mon corps je te jure que croupira dans ce cercueil pendant au moins millénaire. »

« Encore la menace de la dague ? T'as pas autre chose ? »

Klaus se contenta de rouler des yeux, sachant pertinemment que si il continuer cette conversation avec son frère tout ce qui en résulterait serait une de leurs habituelles chamailleries fraternelles. Ce a quoi il ne serait habituellement pas opposer, mais la situation était loin d'être habituel.

Bonnie se racla bruyamment la gorge dans le but d'attirer leur attention. Cette petite séance de nostalgie aurait pût être attendrissante si elle n'avait pas était mordu pas plus tard que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Des tueurs.

Voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous. Elle n'aller pas l'oublier de si tôt.

« J'aurais besoin que tu accompagne, Bonnie a l'entrepôt pour qu'elle récupère mon corps. » déclara Klaus en regardant son frère qui sembler avoir arrêté de l'écouter et qui laisser son regard s'attarder un peu trop sur la sorcière.

« Je peux y aller seule. » répliqua Bonnie entre ses dents.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être avec des vampires si elle n'y était pas obliger. Ce vampire avait déjà réussit à tromper son discernement. Il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise et ça ne se reproduirait pas.

« J'en suis sûr, Bonnie, mais il vaut mieux que mon frère t'accompagne. Je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis au fil des siècles. Certains de mes ennemis ont des connexions avec des sorcières, des sorcières aussi puissante que toi, peut-être même plus. Si ces sorcière ont découvert de que tu as fait, tu risque d'avoir un charmant comité d'accueil en arrivant là-bas. »

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu te soucie de ma sécurité ? » se moqua Bonnie avec dédain.

« Pas du tout. Je me fiche de ce qui peut t'arriver, à condition que ça t'arrive _après _que tu m'aies remit dans mon corps. »

Bonnie le fusilla des yeux. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas lui dire que seul la même sorcière qui avait fait l'échange de corps pouvait inversait le sort, mais elle avait supposé que comme il avait déjà travaillé avec des sorcières il devait le savoir.

« Alors, on y vas ? » demanda Kol avec un sourire narquois.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle se contenta de la suivre alors qu'il lui faisait signe de passer devant.

Elle lâcha un rire méprisant quand il ouvrit la portière du coté passager après qu'ils soient arrivé a la Jaguar rouge de Kol. Il se comporter comme un gentleman maintenant ? Il continuer à s'embarrasser de bonnes manières alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il l'avait mordu et sûrement vider de son sang si elle ne l'en avait pas empêché ?

Elle fixa obstinément le paysage familier de Mystic Falls qui défiler par la fenêtre en essayant de toute ses forces de ne pas sentir le regard que le vampire à coté d'elle lui donner.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert s'élança dans l'appartement d'Alaric en prenant toutes les armes à sa disposition. La verveine, les pieux, les arbalètes, et toutes les autres choses susceptibles de blesser un vampire.

« Le pieu en bois de chêne est avec les autres pieux. » annonça Alaric, ou plutôt le fantôme d'Alaric.

Jeremy prit une allumette et la jeta sur tous les pieux.

Il regarda patiemment tous les pieux se consumer sous son regard, et il sourit triomphalement quand il remarqua qu'un des pieux ne s'était pas consumé. Les pieux en bois de chêne.

« Damon n'apprends décidément jamais rien. » cracha Alaric avec dédain.

Cette phrase rappela à Jeremy que ce n'était pas Alaric. L'Alaric qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi de son meilleur ami. Et il n'aurait pas laissé Jeremy Gilbert, l'adolescent dont il avait la garde, faire ce qu'il aller faire.

Jeremy ne savait pas très bien comment est-ce qu'il avait finit par arriver là, mais il savait qu'il était maintenant devant le manoir Mikaelson et qu'il aller faire payer Rebekah Mikaelson pour ce qu'elle avait fait a sa sœur.

Sa sœur n'avait pas méritait ça. Sa sœur qui était généreuse et altruisme avec tous ceux qu'elle croiser n'avait pas méritait de se transformer en ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir.

Jeremy avait attendu avec Damon et Stefan qu'Elena se réveille cependant quand elle s'était enfin réveiller elle avait éclaté en sanglots, en hurlant qu'elle devrait être morte, en sanglotant qu'elle ne voulait pas achever sa transformation.

Stefan, Damon et Caroline (Bonnie n'avait était nul part) avaient réussit à la convaincre de rentrer chez elle pour réfléchir un peu a sa situation.

Matt s'était excusé. Matt avait dit que c'était de sa faute. Mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Matt.

C'était de le faute de Rebekah. Et Rebekah aller mourir.

_Oui, elle va mourir_, se jura-t-il, serrant solidement le pieu en bois de chêne en entrant dans le manoir.

* * *

« Comme neuf. » commenta Kol en regardant le corps parfaitement intact de son frère.

« Oui. » affirma Bonnie sans regarder Kol. « J'ai lancé un sort pour protéger son corps- »

« Comme l'avait fait Ayanna avec ma mère. » sourit le vampire en la regardant presque avec admiration.

« Oui. » affirma-t-elle a nouveau en se détournant rapidement de lui.

Kol souleva facilement le cercueil puis le déposa ensuite dans sa voiture.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour Nik ? » l'interrogea-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

« Non. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant que la curiosité ne l'emporte sur elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Mon frère s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis au fil des siècles et maintenant il est vulnérable. Ils ne se feront pas prier pour lui arracher le cœur. »

Il gloussa doucement en se souvenant de toute les fois où lui, Nik, et Bekah s'était attirer des ennuis durant les neuf-cent ans qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Il y avait ce moment-là, en Grèce, quand ils avaient provoqué la colère d'un clan de loups-garous. Cette fois-là, a Istanbul, où il y avait eu un groupe de puissantes sorcières qui avait était après eux, et bien sûr, le Japon, la Russie, l'Italie, et la liste était encore longue. Et toute ses personnes n'attendait rien d'autre que de leur rendre la pareille. Surtout à Nik qui tuer généralement que par plaisir, sur la base d'une impulsion, comme Kol le faisait aussi. La seule différence était qu'une fois que Nik tuer, il se lancer dans une frénésie qui ne laisser qu'une alternative : la massacre en masse.

Bonnie se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui donner d'anévrisme comme son instinct lui disait de le faire. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit elle pouvait aisément deviner que si tellement de gens voulait la mort de Klaus, au risque de se mettre a dos les Originaux, c'était parce qu'il devait nécessairement avoir tué des gens qu'ils aimaient, des gens qui n'était morts qu'a cause des caprices d'un vampire qui devrait être mort. _Qui serait mort._ Si Bonnie ne l'avait pas sauver.

Elle l'avait sauvé parce qu'elle avait a tous prit voulu sauver sa mère et ses amis. Mais néanmoins était-ce juste ? Condamnés des milliers d'innocents partout dans le monde pour sauver les quelques personnes qu'elle aimer ?

« Au fait, » commença Kol après quelques minutes de silence. « Je suis désolé pour après. »

Son ton n'était certainement pas désolé, mais venant de lui c'était la meilleure forme d'excuse possible.

« Tait-toi ! » fulmina Bonnie en le fusillant du regard.

« Pardon ? » gloussa-t-il, surprit, mais quand même bien amuser. « Je te fait des excuses et c'est ainsi que tu me remercie. Vraiment, Bonnie, ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part. »

Elle le regarda avec fureur. Elle le haïssait pour pouvoir continuer à sourire comme si de rien était et elle n'aurait voulu rien de plus que de gifler son visage, au moins pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. Tout serait mieux que cette attitude décontracter qu'il sembler toujours adopter.

« Les gens ne sont normalement pas censée demander des remerciement après s'être excusé pour avoir presque arracher la gorge de quelqu'un. Et je suis persuader que tu ne t'es jamais sentit coupable pour n'importe laquelle de tes victimes. Donc, si j'ai bien quelque chose à te conseiller, c'est que tu continue à conduire et que tu arrête de me parler. »

Il regarda avec fascination la manière dont ses yeux vert émeraude s'était obscurcit sous l'effet de la colère.

« Tu sais, tu dis ça comme si j'allais t'écouter. » déclara-t-il sur un ton neutre. « J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, chérie : tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner. »

Si Bonnie avait était en colère auparavant ce n'était rien comparer a ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois elle se concentra sur lui et lui donna ce qui était sûrement l'anévrisme le plus puissant qu'elle ait jamais lancé sur un vampire.

La voiture zigzagua sur la route alors que Kol avait abandonné le volant pour serrer sa tête entre ses mains. Cependant avant même que Bonnie n'envisage de reprendre le volant avant de mourir dans un tragique accident de voiture Kol s'était déjà remit de son anévrisme et il gara la voiture sur le coté de la route.

A bout de nerfs Bonnie profita de cette occasion pour sortir de la voiture et partir sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il pouvait être un vampire Originel qui pouvait la tuer avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, néanmoins elle avait désespérément besoin de s'éloigner de lui, et toute cette parodie qu'était devenu sa vie.

_« La magie n'est pas un jeu, Bonnie. »_

C'était ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit alors qu'elle était venue se réfugier chez elle quand ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à se déclarer.

Sa grand-mère avait eu raison.

La magie n'était pas un jeu. C'était une chose dangereuse. Mais avant tout, c'était une responsabilité. Les sorcières se devaient de conserver l'équilibre de la nature. Les sorcières se devaient de protéger les humains du danger que représenter les vampires.

Et Bonnie devait se rendre a l'évidence, elle avait failli a son devoir. Pourtant elle avait essayé ; elle avait essayé de garder ses distances avec Elena et les frères Salvatore quand elle étai revenu en ville après l'enterrement de sa grand-mère, elle avait essayé de garder ses distances avec Caroline quand elle s'était transformer en vampire, elle avait essayé de protéger la ville quand elle avait su le danger que les Originaux représenter, mais au final elle avait _sauvé_ le vampire le plus dangereux de la planète.

Bien sûr Klaus aller quitter la ville, il aller partir avec sa famille de dégénérés et ils continueraient leur drame familiale pendant encore des siècles, voir des millénaires, mais ils continueraient ces drames familiale dans des autres villes, en tuant et persécutant d'autres personnes. Et ce n'était pas juste.

« On cogite ? »

Une voix profonde aux accents britannique se fit entendre, et Bonnie jura qu'elle avait déjà eu assez à supporter pour la journée sans en plus avoir à supporter les bouffonneries de Kol.

« Part. Ou alors je te jure qu'à défaut de te tuer je te ferais regretter d'être encore en vie. » menaça-t-elle, mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçu de lui fut un sourire narquois.

« C'est enivrant, hein ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement. « Qu'est-ce qui est enivrant ? »

« Le pouvoir que ça te donne, de savoir que tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec tes pouvoirs. Et plus précisément ce que tu ne pourrais pas faire autrement. »

« Non. » mentit-elle.

Quelques semaines plus tôt ça n'aurait pas était un mensonge. Mais depuis elle avait dessécher le corps de Klaus, et elle avait aimer le sentiments que ça lui avait apporter, d'avoir entre ses mains la vie et la mort, depuis elle pensait et elle disait des choses qui ne lui ressembler absolument pas, bien que personne ne l'ait remarquer puisque tout le monde avait était occuper avec la sécurité d'Elena et la menace que représenter Alaric, elle avait fait voyager l'âme de Klaus d'un corps a un autre, et dire que le sentiments de pur plaisir ne lui avait donner envie de recommencer serait un mensonge encore plus grand. Quelque chose n'aller pas avec elle, mais elle n'aller définitivement pas le dire a quiconque. Et surtout pas a Kol.

« Tu ne devait pas garder le corps de ton frère en sécurité ? » lâcha-t-elle en sautant sur cette occasion pour changer de sujet.

« Où pourrait-il être plus en sécurité que dans une maison pleine d'Originaux. »

Elle suivit son regard et remarqua qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres du manoir Mikaelson.

Kol laissa son regard s'attardait sur la sorcière, profitant de la lueur terne que la lune jeter sur elle. Elle était magnifique. Son visage avait beau être rempli de détermination et de forces il avait l'air doux, rassurant, et presque maternel. Inconsciemment, il caressa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs bouclé.

Elle posa la main sur la sienne dans le but de l'écarter, mais alors qu'elle faisait justement cela elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimer la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Ça la faisait se sentir en quelque sorte en sécurité. Ce qui était de la folie pure compte tenu de qui il était et ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Cependant ce n'était pas aussi fou que le fait qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour l'arrêter alors que ses deux mains tenait son visage et qu'il se rapprocher encore plus d'elle, ses a quelques centimètres des siennes et son souffle frais caressant son visage.

La réalité de la situation fit la lumière dans son esprit brumeux, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pût dire ou faire quoi que se soit pour l'arrêter ils se retournèrent tous les deux en voyant Jeremy qui entrer dans le manoir Mikaelson, armée d'un pieux en bois de chêne. Bonnie réussit a peine à penser a ce qu'elle aller faire pour arrêter Jeremy car un effroyable crie se faisait déjà entendre de l'intérieur de la maison.

« Bekah. » souffla Kol en se délaçant si vite que Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'immense manoir aussi vite qu'elle le pût, elle n'avait aucune idée ce qu'elle aller trouver quand elle franchit la porte, pourtant elle ne s'attendait pas du tout a ce dont elle fût témoin.

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre.**

**Je sais que Bonnie peut sembler un peu OOC quand elle le laisse presque l'embrasser mais il faut pas oublier qu'elle a vraiment eu beaucoup de drames en une seule journée. Quant a Kol j'ai essayé de retranscrire son caractère du mieux que j'ai pût, mais il faut dire qu'on ne l'as pas beaucoup vu.**

**Merci pour avoir prit le temps de lire.**

**Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mit a jour plus tôt. J'ai eu les examens de fin d'année et j'ai pas dut tout eu le temps pour mes fanfiction.**

**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ni aucun de ses personnages. Tout ça appartient a la CW et a L.J. Smith**

Stefan Salvatore était sortit pour prendre l'air.

Il était sortit parce qu'il y avait tout simplement trop de choses qu'il ne pouvait plus gérer, ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas gérer.

Elena était un vampire.

Elena ne voulait pas achever la transition.

Elena avait demandé à rester avec Damon plutôt que lui...

Quand ils étaient enfin tous rentrer chez elle, elle n'avait toujours pas prononcer un mot, elle était rester catatonique, peu importe les efforts qu'il avait fait pour communiquer avec elle, Elena ne lui avait pas parler, elle n'avait pas parler a Caroline (qui était aller chercher des poches de sang, toujours espérant qu'Elena finirait par achever la transition), ni a Jeremy (qui avait disparu sans un mot), et elle n'avait absolument rien dit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers Damon pour dire d'une voix claire mais remplit d'émotions :

« Je me souvient. »

Stefan avait était confus pour dire le moins, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander au juste de quoi elle parler, ni ce qu'elle entendait par là elle avait continué de parler, toujours en regardant Damon, comme perdu dans son propre monde.

« Je me souvient de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Tu m'as obligé à oublier, mais maintenant je me souviens. »

Des milliers de questions s'était bousculer dans la tête de Stefan tandis qu'elle prononcer ces paroles, mais ils les avaient repoussé. Elena avait besoin de se reposer, Elena avait besoin de lui, mais alors qu'il l'avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras elle avait gardé sa main obstinément dans celle de Damon, celui-ci avait tenté (à contrecœur et avec un niveau d'amertume incroyable) de la repousser doucement, mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Et donc comme il n'avait pas pût rester chez Elena pour faire face a ça il était sortit.

Mais bien sûr a Mystic Falls on devait toujours faire face a quelque chose, donc il n'avait pas était surprit quand Caroline l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Jeremy était partit dans une mission pour tuer Rebekah, autrement dit une mission suicide.

Par contre ce dont il fut surprit fut de pousser Jeremy a l'autre bout de la pièce quand il était sur le point de porter le coup fatal a Rebekah.

Quand il était arrivé dans l'immense manoir il s'était attendu a voir Jeremy écorcher et pas a le voir prêt a tuer Rebekah, et puis ça l'avait frappé : elle ne se défendait pas. Elle savait que Jeremy aller la tuer et elle ne se défendait pas. Son frère était mort, et avec lui il avait emporté Rebekah.

Ça ne lui rappeler que trop douloureusement le jour où Damon allait mourir et où il avait était dans la même situation.

Et donc à ce moment Stefan avait fait la chose qui était sûrement le plus stupide de toute sa vie. Sans même y penser a deux fois il avait poussé Jeremy et avait ramasser le pieu en chêne blanc.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait dire ou faire quand il vu Rebekah lui jeter un regard interrogateur, car il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait aidé, mais il n'eu de toute façon pas le temps d'y penser quand il sentit la main de Kol Mikealson serrer son cou tellement fort que Stefan fut surprit de ne pas être encore décapiter.

« Arrête. » commande tranquillement Rebekah en le poussant puis en se plaçant devant Stefan.

Il jeta un regard incrédule à sa sœur. Sa sœur était une femme forte et indépendante, et avec beaucoup de caractère mais quand il s'agissait d'amour elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier sa raison. Il avait déjà vu Damon Salvatore se servir de sa sœur, et il lui avait fait payer durant sa visite à Denver, et maintenant Stefan Salvatore faisait la même chose. Et plus encore il avait essayé de la tuer. Rebekah ne pouvait pas être aveugle a ce point là ! Si ?

« Qu'est que- »

Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder Bonnie qui avancer prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle retrouvant sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que Jeremy fait ici ? »

Kol aller lui donner une réponse pleine d'esprit quand il aperçu effectivement le garçon, mi-assommer, mi-conscient.

« C'est une bonne question. » reconnu-t-il d'une voix faussement jovial en commençant à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

« Il- »

Kol lança un regard courroucée à Stefan. Il n'y avait donc personne dans cette vile pour comprendre l'expression « le linge sale se lave en famille » ?

« C'est a ma sœur que je parle. » l'interrompit Kol en regardant Bekah.

« Il était venu ici pour me tuer, mais Stefan m'as sauvé. »

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était absolument rien de grave. Kol s'apprêtait à parler mais s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant l'objet tomber au sol : le dernier poignard en chêne blanc. Il le ramassa avec aisance et le fourra dans sa la poche de son manteau.

Eh bien, au moins une chose de réglée.

/

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit. » répéta Stefan.

Encore.

« Si, je t'ait tout dit. » répéta Bonnie.

Encore.

Bonnie soupira avec frustration alors qu'elle se souvenait du malaise qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait était coincé dans le manoir Mikaelson avec Stefan, Rebekah, Jeremy, et surtout Kol qui se trouver être un frère surprotecteur avec un désir de vengeance insatiable.

« Alors réponds a cette seule question : comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'on ait tous sortit d'ici vivants ? »

« Il croit que Jeremy est mort. Il ne savait pas qu'il portait sa bague. » expliqua-t-elle en toute honnêteté.

_Avant que Bonnie n'ait pût dire ou faire quoi ce soit Kol passa devant elle avec une vitesse surnaturelle et brisa la nuque Stefan, plus vite encore il se déplaça a travers la salle et il arracha le cœur de Jeremy avec aisance. Elle poussa un crie étouffer en se précipitant vers Jeremy, et elle sentit les larmes commencer inonder ses yeux avant qu'elle ne lâche un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle vu la fameuse bague de la famille Gilbert a son doigt._

« Moi comment est-ce que je m'en suis sortit vivant ? »

La voix de Stefan la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Parce que tu a sauvé sa sœur. »

_Kol brisa le pied d'une chaise et il s'apprêter à l'enfoncer dans le cœur de Stefan quand Rebekah l'arrêta. Bonnie lui donna un anévrisme dans une tentative pour l'arrêter, ou moins essayer de l'arrêter, mais cette fois-ci l'anévrisme dura encore moins de temps que le précédent._

_« Arrête. »_

_La voix enrouer et briser de Rebekah sembler être la seule chose qui parvint à arrêter Kol dans élan._

_« Arrête, j'ai déjà trop perdu aujourd'hui. »_

_Kol sembla être frapper par les mots de Rebekah autant qu'il l'aurait était par un anévrisme et il lâcha le pieux qu'il tenait._

« Très bien, mais comment est-ce _toi _tu es sortit de cette maison indemne ? »

Oh non, elle n'était pas indemne.

_La maison était silencieuse et Bonnie se rendit compte que Rebekah était partit quelque part, et qu'il ne rester plus que le corps inerte de Stefan, le cadavre de Jeremy, Kol et elle-même dans le hall de cette immense manoir qui donner des allures de château. Bonnie se releva avec le peu de force qu'il lui rester. Bien qu'elle sache que Jeremy se réveillerait dans quelque heures elle ne pouvait empêcher la bile de monter dans sa gorge. Jeremy avait peut-être eu tort de faire ce qu'il avait fait, ou voulut faire, mais c'était Rebekah qui avait commencé. C'était eux, les Originaux qui avaient commencé. D'abord Klaus et son stupide sacrifice, ensuite Elijah et sa trahison, encore Klaus et son désir de créer des hybrides, ensuite Esther qui avait transformé Alaric en quelque chose qui ressembler a Alaric mais qui n'était pas Alaric, et Rebekah qui avait tué Elena._

_Après lui avoir donné des anévrismes (qui en fin de compte n'avait pas eu un grand effet) avoir essayé de l'enflammer comme une torche (ce qui l'avait fait rire a gorge déployer plus qu'autre chose) elle frappa ses petits poing sur la poitrine de Kol de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par l'arrêter avec un sourire las._

_« Eh bien que me vaut cette colère ? »_

_Elle lui jeta un regard incrédule._

_« Comment as-tu pût espèce de- »_

_« Oh, je peux ce que je veux, chérie. » il lâcha ses deux bras et se dirigea vers le mini-bar. _

_« Tu n'as pas le droit ! » hurla-t-elle en avançant droit vers lui. « Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer des gens comme ça ! »_

_« Et pourquoi ça ? »_

_Pendant une fraction de seconde Bonnie eu l'impression que ça question n'était pas seulement une réplique sarcastique comme celles que Damon lui lancer toujours mais une vraie question, cependant elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ces pensée délirantes._

_« Dit-moi, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche, Bonnie Bennet ? »_

_Il toucha sa joue et un frisson électrique la parcourut tout entière, néanmoins vite oublier quand elle se rappelle ce qu'il était et qu'il faisait._

_« Moi. » le défia-t-elle d'une voix glaciale._

_Il s'appuya contre un mur avec nonchalance._

_« Tu ne peux pas me tuer et tu le sais alors avoue-le. »_

_« J'ai bien réussit à tuer Finn. »_

_Kol abandonna toute fausse légèreté et ses yeux qui avait pétillé de malice était maintenant aussi noir que des puits sans fond. La voix de la raison lui crier de s'arrêter, d'arrêter de le provoquer, et surtout d'arrêter sa marche suicidaire vers une mort certaine. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer._

_« Au bout d'un an mes amis et moi avons réussit là où personne n'as jamais réussit. Nous avons tué un Originel, nous avons trouvé des armes pour vous combattre, nous avons trouvé une de vos faiblesse, nous avons réussit à neutraliser un Originel, et si il n'y avait cette fichu histoire de lignée de sang ça ferait longtemps que frère _Nik_ croupirait avec ton autre frère en Enfer, là où est sa place. Mais si tu crois que c'est fini, si tu crois qu'on ne va pas trouver un autre moyen de vous tuer sans risquer la vie des autres vampires tu a tort. Parce que je te jure que je vais trouver un moyen, et quand je l'aurait fait je me ferait un plaisir de mettre un pieux dans le cœur de ta garce de sœur et de tout le reste de ta famille, et vous paierait enfin pour toute les vies innocentes que vous avez détruites, et alors- »_

_Elle se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, son approvisionnement d'air couper par la main qui l'empêcher de respirer normale et qui sembler sur le point de lui briser le cou._

_« Écoute-moi bien sorcière, parce que je ne le répéterait pas. Je vais tuer, mutiler, massacrer, et faire couler le sang autant que je le veux, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Et puisque tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je vais le faire encore plus. »_

_Elle toucha son cou douloureux quand il la libéra enfin, mais il rester tout de même très près d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage._

_« Ne me teste pas, Bonnie Bennet. Mes frères et sœurs me décrivent comme impulsif, instable et imprévisible. »_

_Il caressa son visage d'une main, mais ses doigt qui tracer des petits cercle sur sa peau finirent bientôt par faire couler du sang sur sa joue._

_« Tu vois c'est ça la différence entre nous deux, tu aime les menaces mais tu ne peux que les prédire quand moi je peux les exécuter. Et puisqu'on en ait arrivé aux affaires de famille, je pense que tu devrais voir ça. »_

_Il lui montra son Blackberry en faisant défiler les images. Et pas n'importe quelles images, des images de sa mère, de Jamie, de Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, des images de ce garçon qui était son partenaire en cours de biologie mais dont elle n'arriver jamais a se rappeler le nom, des images de Tiki qu'elle détester depuis « l'Opération Lavage de Voiture Sexy », des images de ses anciennes amis pom-pom girl, des images de ses professeurs, et même des images de son père qui n'était pourtant jamais en ville, ou presque jamais._

_« Tu vois, amour, » chuchota sa voix à son oreille. « Il suffirait d'un coup de fil pour que la prochaine fois que tu vois ton père soit à la morgue. »_

_Elle concentra ses pouvoirs sur lui et le poussa violemment loin d'elle._

_C'était vrai. Et c'était ce qu'elle détester le plus. Parce que même si elle voulait plus que tout au monde se débarrasser des Originaux il faudrait pour ça beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de pouvoir, tandis que s'il le voulait il pourrait tuer ses amis et même son père._

_« Si tu touche à mon père- » commença-t-elle._

_« Tu est celle qui as commencé, sorcière. »_

_Il sourit gaiement en laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur elle avec un peu trop d'insistance. Le sentiment qui bouillonner a l'intérieur d'elle etait en quelque sorte... Grisant._

_Elle secoua la tête en se demandant ce demandant si elle était en train de réellement devenir folle._

_« Je vais t'aider à remettre ton frère dans son corps, et ensuite toi et ta famille dysfonctionnelle de détraquée partirait. C'est tout ce que je veux, est-ce que c'est comprit ? »_

_Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau._

_« Ah, Bonnie, je ne pense pas que tu sache même ce que tu veut. »_

_Elle allait répondre quelque chose mais il disparu dans un courant d'air, pourtant elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue._

« Je suppose qu'il était occupé ailleurs, Stefan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore en vie et je me fiche de le savoir. Ramène Jeremy chez lui, je rentre chez moi. »

Elle sortit de la voiture de Stefan avec peut-être un peu trop d'empressement et elle alla directement a sa porte, forçant sur la serrure quand elle refusa de s'ouvrir, et elle finit par utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de manger ou de se changer quand elle franchi finalement le seuil de sa maison. Elle se dirigea vers le grimoire d'Abby, celui même où elle avait trouvé le sort pour dessécher un vampire, le grimoire de magie noire qu'aucune sorcière ne devrait utiliser.

Elle repoussa a l'arrière de son esprit la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à prendre du plaisir à consulter de tels sorts contre-nature et au bout de plusieurs heures elle laissa finalement tomber le grimoire sur le sol après avoir lu et relu ce passage en particulier qui concerner le moyen de remettre l'âme de Klaus dans son corps.

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir remettre Klaus dans son corps, et les Originaux n'aller pas partir.

**Faite-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ? Vous aimez ? Vous détestez ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les alertes !**

**Comme on me l'a fait remarquer Jeremy ne devrait pas être en vie si on lui a arraché le cœur, même avec sa bague. J'ai pensé à corriger ça, mais comme il n'y a eu ce genre situation dans Vampire Diaries je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, et j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop monde.**

**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ni aucun de ses personnages. Tout ça appartient à la CW et a L.J. Smith.**

Elena marché de long en large en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer et pourquoi Jeremy n'était pas encore revenu. Elle avait appelé Stefan en lui expliquant la situation depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Quelque chose avait dû se passer. Évidemment, quelque chose se passer toujours a Mystic Falls.

« Damon. » fini-t-elle par murmurer en brisant enfin le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur eux.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Je... Je t'aie dit que si je t'avais rencontré en premier... Je t'aie dit que peut-être je t'aurait choisi a la place de Stefan... »

« Et ? » s'enquit-il, toujours prudemment, mais elle pouvait voir de l'excitation dans ses yeux.

« Et quand je disait ça, je voulait dire que j'aurais voulu te rencontrer et apprendre à te connaître avant Stefan, je ne voulait pas dire te rencontrer sur une route alors que tu était ivre quand tu m'as confondu avec Katherine. Ça ne compte pas. »

Elle regretta instantanément ses mots et son manque de délicatesse quand il se leva, son corps rigide et son expression vide.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de s'expliquer ou de lui faire ses excuses quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître Stefan qui traînée un Jeremy protestant et vociférant derrière lui.

« Lâche-moi ! » fulmina Jeremy en se libérant de la poignée de fer de Stefan.

« Oh, mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'aller là-bas ? Tu aurais pût te faire tuer ! »

Elena serra son petit frère dans ses bras et il se détendit avant de l'écarter et de se tourner vers Stefan à nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de la tuer, hein ? Je l'avais, et elle allait mourir ! Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à ma sœur ! »

Pendant un instant Stefan sembla méditer sur la question, comme si il se demander vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« Jeremy- » commença Elena mais fut vite interrompu part Stefan.

« Et ensuite quoi, Jeremy ? » explosa celui-ci. « Tu l'aurais tué, elle serait morte, et ensuite nous aurions des vampires Originels après nous qui n'aurait pas hésitaient une seule seconde à nous arracher la tête et a mettre cette ville a feu et a sang. »

« Ils ne doivent pas être aussi fort que ça si j'ai presque pût tuer Rebekah. » persista obstinément Jeremy.

« Réveille-toi Jeremy, si tu a presque pût la tuer c'est parce qu'elle t'a laissé faire, tu serais mort sinon. C'est ta bague qui t'as sauvé. D'ailleurs, Kol Mikaelson pense que tu es mort. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'il continue à le croire. »

Jeremy soupira en acceptant finalement ce que Stefan venait de dire.

« Alors... »

Elena se racla la gorge.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on vas faire ? »

« Pour l'instant il croit toujours que Jeremy est mort. Et pour l'instant il vaudrait mieux que ça reste comme ça. » l'avertit Stefan en lançant un regard significatif sur l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? » ronchonna-t-il.

« Ça veut dire que tu doit aller te coucher tôt et faire tes devoirs sans mettre le nez dehors. » parla la voix sarcastique de Damon. « Et peut-être que comme ça en plus on n'aura pas à voler a ton secours et a la même occasion on ne se fera pas tuer ! »

Damon agita les sourcils en levant son verre comme si il porter un toast.

« Il faut que tu parte. » lâcha Elena sans avertissement. « Il faut que tu retourne à Denver. C'est le seul moyen de te protéger. »

« Non, je ne vais pas encore me cacher ! » répliqua son frère.

« Hé bien, il vas pourtant le falloir, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler quand j'aurais achevé ma transformation. »

* * *

_« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Elijah Mikaelson. Je vous prie de bien vouloir laisser un message après le bip sonore. »_

« Merde ! » jura Kol en écoutant la voix calme et recueillie de la ménagerie d'Elijah. « Lijah, » commença Kol en utilisant le surnom qu'Elijah n'accepter que de la part de ses frères et sœurs. « Bekah a disparu. Elle a quitté Mystic Falls, et je ne sais pas où elle est allait. Rappel-moi vite quand tu auras ce message. »

Il lâcha un éclat de rire méprisant en se rendant compte qu'il venait de dire à peu près le même genre de phrase qu'Elijah ou Nik aurait dit. Et ce n'était tout simplement pas normal venant de lui.

_C'est cette vile_, conclu-t-il a lui-même. _Il faut que je parte de cette vile et alors tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

Il monta vite dans sa voiture en buvant la bouteille de tequila qu'il avait prit en passant dans le seul bar a peu prés décent de cette vile et il démarra a grande vitesse.

Si sa sœur était partit sans un mot et qu'elle était partit massacrer des villes entière (très probablement) a cause de son impulsivité, il irait la retrouver tout seul. Et il pourrait même faire s'amuser avec de belles jeunes femmes pendant le temps où il la chercherait. Cette penser amena a son esprit l'image d'une belle femme aux yeux vert flamboyant tandis qu'elle crier après lui, sans aucune peur et sans se démonter devant lui, néanmoins il secoua vite la tête en mettant cette pensée sur le compte de l'alcool.

Il finit sa bouteille et prit à nouveau son portable cette fois-ci pour appeler Nik.

« Nik, Bekah a disparu. Je vais la chercher. » annonça-t-il simplement, guidant le volant d'une tandis que ouvrer une autre bouteille d'alcool de l'autre. « J'espère que tu t'amusera avec tes deux corps. Donne-moi des nouvelles ! »

Il sourit avec satisfaction et tourna le dos à Mystic Falls.

* * *

« Il n'y a pas d'autre choix ! » insista Bonnie d'un ton sans appelle.

« Oh, si, il y a un autre choix. » cracha Klaus, ignorant le regard de colère pur que la sorcière lui a envoyé et éteignant son téléphone portable qui indiquer un nouveau message vocale de Kol.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » persista la jeune sorcière en essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de lui faire accepter les nouveaux termes de leur accord. « L'âme de Tyler vagabonde entre ce Monde et l'Autre Monde. Il faut que je trouve le bon sortilège pour votre échange de corps sinon il mourra. Il _mourra_, Klaus. »

Klaus aurait pût être amusé par ses paroles si il n'avait pas était si en colère. Qu'en avait-il à faire de la vie de cet hybride qu'il aurait de toute façon dû tuer longtemps auparavant ? La réponse ne mériter même pas qu'on s'attarde dessus un millième de fraction de seconde : rien.

Par contre il commencer à s'impatienter.

« Nous avions un accord. Les termes de cet accord étaient que moi et ma famille partions quand tu aurais fait le charme pour que je reprenne mon corps. Kol est déjà allait chercher Rebekah et Elijah. Nous allons partir et remplir notre part du contrat. A toi de remplir la tienne maintenant. » conclu-t-il en buvant de grande gorger de sa vodka.

« Je ne vais pas signer l'arrêt de mort de quelqu'un de je connaît depuis ma plus tendre enfance, d'un de mes amis les plus proche. C'est hors de question. »

« Alors, laisse-moi être plus clair : tu grandement intérêt à honorer ta part du contrat ou ce sera l'arrêt de mort de tout le monde que tu signera. »

Elle savait déjà ce qui aller venir : des menaces, des menaces et encore des menaces. Les mêmes qu'elle avait dû écouter de la part de Kol.

Soudain une idée lui vint a l'esprit, c'était sûrement la pire idée au Monde et elle aller sûrement le regretter, et Caroline lui en voudrait sûrement pendant tout le reste de son existence immortelle, mais Caroline lui en voudrait encore plus si elle laisser Tyler mourir.

« Si il meurt Caroline ne te le pardonnera jamais. »

Ces paroles eu le mérite de gagner son attention complète.

« Je me fiche de cette fille. Elle ne signifie rien pour moi. J'ai dansé avec elle quelque fois, je l'aimais bien et j'aurais voulu apprendre à la connaître. Mais ça s'arrête là. »

Klaus contempla son verre en se demandant si c'était elle ou lui qu'il essayer de convaincre.

_Tu sais que l'amour est notre pire faiblesse, à nous, les vampires. Et que cette faiblesse nous ait interdite. On ne peut se la permettre. Alors aucun sentiments. Aucunes attaches. Aucuns liens._

Il se souvenait du visage défait de son frère, Elijah, face à ces paroles. Il se souvenait de la colère qui était monté en lui quand il avait découvert que Katerina était partit. Il se souvenait avoir presque tué Elijah quand il était revenu sans Katerina, pas tellement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, mais surtout parce qu'il s'était laisser guider par une émotion aussi stupide que l'amour.

L'amour était la pire faiblesse d'un vampire. Et il n'était pas faible.

« Écoute, amour, » commença Klaus en faisant un travail remarquable pour cacher à Bonnie son débat interne. « Je ne sais pas quelle genre de réaction tu attendais de moins. Mais cette fille, je ne l'as connaît même pas, donc si tu pouvais simplement me remettre dans mon corps avant que je ne perde patience et que je- »

« Tu pourrait la connaître. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Tu pourrais apprendre la connaître, tu te feras passer pour Tyler, donc elle ne saura pas que c'est toi, mais si tout ce que tu veux c'est apprendre à la connaître, alors tu pourras enfin avoir ce que tu désire. »

_Tu sais que l'amour est notre pire faiblesse, à nous, les vampires. Et que cette faiblesse nous ait interdite. On ne peut se la permettre. Alors aucun sentiments. Aucunes attaches. Aucuns liens._

Il n'était pas faible. Il aller demander a cette satané sorcière de le renvoyer dans son corps et il aller quitter cette vile qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais connaître.

L'amour était la pire faiblesse d'un vampire.

Cependant comme toujours la partie la plus pratique de lui-même, celle la plus opportune et fourbe parla a la place de sa raison.

_Mais tu n'es pas un vampire._

Il trouva dans ce raisonnement une parfaite excuse pour ses prochaines paroles :

« J'accepte. »

Bonnie ne savait sincèrement pas si elle était heureuse ou triste qu'il ait accepté de ce nouvel accord.

« Ça ne devrait prendre que quelque jours. » se rassura-t-elle à voix haute en essayant au mieux de ne pas donner un anévrisme à Klaus en voyant son sourire arrogant.

**Deux mois plus tard...**

Bonnie était sûre que si l'expression "de mal en pis" exister elle avait était faite pour définir sa vie.

Elle avala une autre gorgé d'alcool en ignorant le regard désapprobateur que Matt lui adresser.

Il était sortit de l'hôpital depuis à peine une semaine, et elle avait espérer que ce soir, ce soir où elle avait le plus besoin de s'enivrer toute seule, il n'aurait pas reprit son travail, mais comme toujours la chance n'était pas de son coté.

Elle regarda sa montre. C'était vingt heures et normalement elle devrait être chez elle à essayer de trouver un sort pour faire revenir l'âme de Tyler dans son corps sans danger mais après les récents événements de l'après-midi elle avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'un verre.

_« Ça ne devrait prendre que quelque jours. » _

_Elle répéta encore une fois les mêmes mots qu'elle avait prononcés deux mois auparavant._

_« Tu a déjà dit ça, amour. Plusieurs fois. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas j'ai un rendez-vous avec Caroline. »_

_Klaus prit sa veste et se leva._

_« Je trouve que tu prends peut-être un peu trop de plaisir à ça. »_

_Bonnie arqua un sourcil, attendant si il aller a voir le culot de mentir a ce sujet._

_« Puisque nous sommes tous coincer dans cette situation, autant prendre du plaisir, non ? »_

_Du plaisir ? Si il y avait une chose dont Bonnie Bennet était sure c'est qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas de plaisir à faire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle mentait a Caroline, tous les jours quand elle voyait le visage souriant de sa meilleure amie et elle lui mentait aussi quand elle disait être heureuse pour elle de savoir que les choses aller si bien avec Tyler. Parce que ce n'était pas Tyler et que Caroline semble être encore plus amoureuse de Klaus que de Tyler, ce qui était inquiétant pour dire le moins._

_Ça ne lui faisait pas non plus plaisir de laisser Klaus approcher si près d'Elena alors qu'elle était sans défense. Elle était maintenant un vampire (un vampire qui ne contrôler pas ses pulsions aussi bien que ça, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Bonnie ne lui avait pas donné de bague pour sortir a la lumière du jour) et même si elle pouvait se défendre et que Klaus n'avait pas ses pleins pouvoirs sans être a nouveau dans con corps elle n'aimait pas la savoir en danger constant._

_« A qui tu téléphone ? » demanda suspicieusement Bonnie, remarquant qu'il venait de raccrocher avec colère._

_« A qui je ne téléphone pas plutôt. » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix irrité. « Kol. » gémit-il et Bonnie se tendit a la mention du frère de Klaus que personne n'avait revu depuis deux mois._

_« Je suppose qu'il est quelque part, complètement saoul dans une ruelle, ou à regarder une danseuse dans un club de strip-tease, ou en train de massacrer toute une ville. »_

_Il sourit affectueusement et Bonnie ricanna au dynamisme tordu de cete famille._

_« Il n'est pas en train de chercher votre sœur ? »_

_Elle aurait voulu se gifler pour avoir posé la question. Ça ne la regardait pas si il passer tout son temps dans des clubs de strip-tease ou ivre dans une ruelle. Evidemment, elle ne poser cette question que pour savoir si Kol avait tuer des gens innocents._

_« Il est en train de la chercher. » confirma Klaus. _

_« Mais tu vient de dire que- »_

_« Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire la fête et rechercher sa sœur mentalement instable en même temps ? » sourit joyeusement le nouvel arrivant en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, et par s'asseoir elle voulait dire moitié coucher dans un fauteuil avec la même attitude que si il n'avait pas le moindre souci et que le Monde était un endroit parfais._

_« J'ai toujours aimé faire mes entrée en beauté. » se moqua Kol, souriant quand il vu Klaus rouler des yeux. « Eh bien, chérie, ça devrait être intéressant. » murmura-t-il, se tenant maintenant si près de Bonnie qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son corps contre le sien._

Le retour de Kol avait était une mauvaise surprise pour elle. Elle le détester. Et elle détester tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il représenter. Elle détester qu'il se croit permit de faire tout et n'importe quoi, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Elle détester qu'il se serve dans gens comme d'un moyen pour faire pression pour avoir quelque chose. Elle détester qu'il soit si envahissant et si sûr de lui. Et enfin (même si elle était sûre de pouvoirs lui trouver d'autre défauts) elle le détester a cause de son cœur qui tambouriner toujours comme si elle avait couru un marathon quand il était près d'elle. Et il sembler toujours prendre plaisir à être près d'elle.

« Je croit que tu en a eu assez pour ce soir. » intervint Matt en prenant le verre qu'elle s'apprêter a boire. « Donne-moi ton téléphone. Je vais appeler Jamie. »

Décidant que c'était probablement pour le mieux, Bonnie lui tendit son téléphone portable en essayant de son mieux de sortir un certain Originel de son esprit quand ledit Originel prit place sur le tabouret à coté du sien.

« Je suis sûr que tu pensait à moi. »

« Non. » mentit-t-elle facilement en prenant un autre verre.

La nuit allé être longue.

**Je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'interaction Bonnie/Kol mais il fallait vraiment que je fasse évoluer le fil de l'histoire. J'espère ne pas avoir déçu trop de monde.**

**Dite-moi ce que vous en penser.**


End file.
